


In the Mist

by littleotter73



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleotter73/pseuds/littleotter73
Summary: A memory is conjured on a routine patrol.





	In the Mist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the prompt Graveyard at the Giles Shorts community on Dreamwidth  
> Disclaimer: For fun, not profit

The heavy fog rose around Restfield Cemetery, reminding Giles of the summer holiday he’d spent with his grandparents at Dartmoor where he’d lost his way as the mist quickly rolled in across the moor, unable to get back to the cottage, all the local ghost stories racing through his mind. Even as a man of forty waiting for the undead to rise from their graves, nothing had ever terrified him more than being stranded on the fell. He shivered in the shadow of memory.

 

“Everything okay?” Buffy asked, bumping her shoulder against his arm.

 

“Of course,” he replied. “You’re here.”

 


End file.
